Late Night Bonding
by Triaxx2
Summary: When Bonnie's snoring wakens Kim, a rather odd conversation starts. Inspired by the episode, Bonding. Edgy content. Later Chapter's follow Emotion Sickness. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters. This is set the night during the episode, bonding. Bonnie's nose, leads to an entertaining, if odd discussion.

---

Snore. :Wait. Ron doesn't snore, not in the middle of a conversation anyway.: Kim's rather odd dream, jumped from a three, to a seven on the weird scale. Snore. :There, he did it again. And he's not pronouncing it.: Realization dawned as did wakefulness. A glance at the clock, which was on the wrong side of the bed, showed her she was supposed to be peacefully asleep, not listening to Bonnie's nasal concert. Resisting the urge to remove the offending organ from her rivals face, she elbowed her instead. The racket shut off, as Bonnie changed positions. Kim leaned back to relax into sleep, and the noise began again, only louder this time. Still resisting, Kim elbowed her again, considerably harder this time.

"What!?" Bonnie yelped, sitting up, and peering around in the darkness. "Oh, it's you, what bathroom?"

"You snore." Kim informed her.

"So?" Bonnie shrugged.

"So, it's keeping me awake, and until I get some sleep, you're not getting any either." Kim snorted.

"I need my beauty sleep. You'd need a few years." Bonnie laid back, and closed her eyes, and started to snore instantly. Kim hit her again. She snapped her eyes open and sat up. "Now what Possible."

"I said, until I get some sleep you aren't getting any. You're still snoring." Kim pointed out. Bonnie leveled a glare that would have leveled most people at her and grabbed the third pillow. She laid down dropped it on her head, and fell asleep. In true cartoon form, the force of the snores was lifting the pillow, somehow making them worse. Resisting the urge to hold the pillows until all motion ceased from Bonnie, she elbowed her again. The movement was met with some surprise, though entirely on Kim's part. Bonnie sat up, fist first, knocking Kim part way over, before being attached, literally at the hip took over and she drug the other girl off the bed. The blankets, and sheets of course came with, and they ended up in a large, swearing pile. After a moment of fighting, they managed to break free of the blankets, and then proceeded to shiver, without them. The summer night was freezing. A moment later, they found themselves huddling under a blanket.

"Get over." Bonnie snapped after a moment. Kim glared at her.

"Hello? Stuck together." She pointed out. Bonnie humphed. "Listen, can we call a temporary truce, at least long enough to get a night's sleep?" She asked.

"Fine." Bonnie snorted.

"What is your problem?" Kim snapped. "Considering the circumstances, I've been more than nice. By all rights, I should have decked you by this point in the night."

"Go ahead, you've always wanted to." Bonnie snorted. Kim considered it for a split second, then shook her head.

"I sure as hell have, but I want to believe everyone has some good in them." Kim replied. Bonnie laughed.

"Really? Even those villians you oh so cheerfully battle?" She asked, but not with as much bite as expected.

"Yes, everyone." Kim replied.

"You can stop, it's just the two of us." Bonnie snarled. Kim stared at her.

"Stop what?" Kim asked.

"This goody-two shoes act. I'm not buying it." Bonnie replied.

"Oh..." The sentence faded into a growl, before Kim reined in her temper. "It's not an act." She snapped.

"Oh? Really?" Bonnie snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Bonnie? I have an idea." Kim replied remaining calm.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's pretend we've never met..." Bonnie cut her off.

"Sounds like a good idea." She grunted.

"Let me finish." Kim snapped. "Let's pretend we've never met before, and this is the first time I've ever talked to you."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Call it an experiment." Kim shrugged.

"Alright, if it will aid in you letting me get back to sleep, I'll try it." Bonnie snorted.

"Deal. Hello, I'm Kim." She offered her hand. Bonnie stared a moment, and took a deep breath.

"I'm Bonnie." She replied, taking the hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You to." Kim smiled. "So, what do you like to do?" She asked.

"Makeup, talk about clothes, shop for clothes, buy clothes." Bonnie replied. "Talk about boys, look at boys, kiss boys, fu..." Bonnie cut herself off there. Kim battled back a smile. She only managed to contain it by inches.

"I agree." She grinned. "Except that last one." She giggled. Bonnie blushed. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thank you." Kim stared at her. "What?"

"Nevermind. So, we were talking about boys." She prompted.

"Were we?" Bonnie asked slyly.

"We were." Kim grinned. "So, who do you think is cute?"

"No, it's more polite for the host to answer first." Bonnie smiled.

"Let's see, Josh Mankey, and Ronald Stoppable, and...." She began.

"Stoppable?" Bonnie cut in.

"In a little brother kind of way." Kim replied.

"Ah." Bonnie nodded smiling slightly.

"And then.... Brick Flagg. But he's a bit..." She trailed off.

"Slow?" Bonnie supplied. Kim inhaled.

"I wouldn't say that, but..." Kim shrugged. "Okay, your turn."

"Well, Josh Mankey, and Brick is lovable like a big puppy. Stoppable, is okay to."

"Hold it a second, are you just mirroring my answers, or are you serious?" Kim asked.

"I'm serious, what of it?" Bonnie replied. Kim shook her head.

"Nevermind, go on." Kim shrugged.

"So, have you ever d..." Kim coughed, cutting her off.

"No." She said with a shake of her head.

"You didn't let me finish." Bonnie pointed out. Kim sighed. "Have you ever done a spit take when a boy asked you a question?"

"Does my father count?" Kim asked.

"No." Bonnie shook her head.

"Then no." Kim answered. "Have you ever had, you know..."

"Sex?" Bonnie supplied.

"Yeah, that." Kim nodded.

"Yes. You?" Bonnie asked.

"No." She started to speak up, but Bonnie's laughter cut her off.

"You're a virgin?" She giggled.

"Yes." Kim replied, forcing herself not to blush. "Who did you sleep with?"

"Better question would be who not." Bonnie grinned. Kim stared at her. She shrugged.

"Alright, who haven't you?" Kim asked.

"Stoppable." Bonnie replied. Kim choked.

"All the rest?" Bonnie nodded. "Wow."

"Does that explain my earlier answers?" She asked. Kim nodded.

"Sort of, why Ron?" She asked.

"Because I haven't." Bonnie shrugged. "Ever seen a boy naked?"

"Yes." Kim nodded. Bonnie levelled a stare at her.

"Then how are you still a virgin?" She asked, more than just a tad curiously.

"I was trapped in Ron's body when we switched brains, and had to take an ice cold shower." Kim shrugged.

"Really?" Bonnie grinned, an evil thought crossing her mind. "Who triggered it?" Kim coughed. Bonnie stared a moment. "Say that again."

"Us." Kim replied evenly. Bonnie gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Of all the girls, only us."

"Really?" Bonnie asked. Kim nodded.

"I don't think it's something he can control though, otherwise I would have been able to." She shrugged.

"Too bad you like him so much, we could drive him nuts." Bonnie grinned. Kim raised an eye brow. "Sure, we could play with his mind, sidle up to either side, and see if we could get him to pass out from blood loss to the brain."

"That's evil." Kim pointed out, but found she couldn't suppress a smile. Or the yawn that followed. "I think I'm tired enough to sleep, even through the snoring, want to try sleeping again?"

"Sure." They climbed back up, and laid down. "Kim?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. And I don't object." She commented.

"To what?" Bonnie asked.

"You needing to be cold to me at school. I wouldn't want to hurt your reputation." Kim smiled, and Bonnie smiled back.

"Thank you." She nodded, and they leaned back. Sleep came, for almost a full minute, then they both snapped up. Kim sighed.

"I forgot. I snore when I'm really tired." She moaned. A glance at the clock, showed it was almost ten, a time by which, both were usually, barring a date, well away asleep.

"And you couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" Bonnie asked, a bit of bite returning to her comment. "Alright time for me to try."

"Try what?" Kim asked, more than just a tad curiously.

"The one way I've found to get instantly to sleep." Bonnie smiled. Kim stared, more than a little worried about the implications of that smile.

"What is it?" Kim asked. Bonnie's smile widened.

"I wouldn't expect you to guess, but getting off is a sure way to do it." Bonnie grinned. Kim stared, smiling this time.

"Is that all?" Kim laughed. "That's your surefire way?"

"Yeah, why?" Bonnie asked, scowling. Kim put up her hands.

"Relax, I just meant it doesn't usually work for me. But as tired as I am, I'm willing to try anything." Kim replied.

"Then shut up, and get off." Bonnie snapped. Kim just grinned.

---

The next morning...

"So, who was it?" Kim asked Bonnie.

"Who was what?" Bonnie replied.

"Who were you thinking about last night, when..." She trailed off. Bonnie coughed through her cereal. "What was that?"

"Ron. You?" Kim smiled.

"Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

Jezrianna: 1) Who constructs a perfect sentence anyway, and besides, the rules are based on latin, a dead language. For good reason it seems. 2)Only when nothing else works.

---

It was the night after the Middleton Days, after the disaster that could be called a date. "That you?" Kim asked the phone.

"No, it's Santa Claus." Bonnie's voice came the other direction.

"Oh, then I want a pony, and an erector set, and..." Kim replied, in a high voice.

"Ha ha ha... Of course it's me, who else calls you at midnight?" Bonnie asked.

"Ron?" Kim answered.

"Show off." Bonnie snorted. "So, you finally took a shot at Stoppable. What did you come up with?"

"I didn't intend to take a shot at him. It was a computer chip, controlling me, again." Kim replied.

"Again?" Bonnie chuckled, Kim'd already told her about last time. "Didn't you learn your lesson?"

"It was an accident. See Shego and I were..." Kim began, but Bonnie cut in.

"Shego? She got hit again to, didn't she?" She asked.

"Yes, let me go on huh? Anyway, we were fighting, and we both got slammed into these shelves on the wall, appearently the scientist had put the chips up there, and we each got one on the neck. Ron grabbed the control, instead of the Kimmunicator by accident. So, while playing with the buttons, it got cycled through the different emotions. Anger, Sadness, Joy, Love." Bonnie broke in.

"Love? Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. See, turns out it only enhances pre-existing feelings, meaning, I had to feel something for Ron, in order for that to happen." Kim laughed. So it wasn't all me that asked him, but it wasn't all the chip either." Bonnie cut in again.

"We knew that already, remember?" She laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Anyway, I chased him through the halls, and finally cornered him with my locker door, and invited him to the Middleton days." Kim sighed. She stopped since she knew Bonnie was about to say something.

"And he said yes, then you?" Bonnie left it hanging.

"Kissed him." Kim replied, aboslutely deadpan. There was moment of dead silence on the other end.

"Kissed him?" The tone was incredelous. "Where, on the cheek? The forehead?"

"Full on the lips, no tongue." Kim replied. There was a thud at the other end of the phone. She waited patiently for Bonnie to pick the phone up.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Dead serious." Responded Kim.

"And he?" Bonnie nudged.

"Sort of passed out." Kim commented tenatively.

"No, I mean did he kiss you back?" Bonnie queried.

"No, I think the shock overwhelmed his mind." Bonnie snorted, derisively.

"Sort of figures, doesn't it?" She asked. Kim rolled her eyes, glad Bonnie couldn't see it.

"It was unexpected, what would you do if I did that to you?" Kim asked.

"Have you tested for drugs?" Bonnie suggested.

"Alright, what if Brick did that?" Kim asked.

"Kiss back, and knee him in the groin. In that order." Kim sighed.

"Let's move past that." She suggested. Bonnie was already a step ahead.

"What did you wear?" She asked.

"Remember that little black dress you picked out while were, stuck on each other?" Kim asked, with a laugh.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"That." Kim chuckled.

"And his brains didn't leak out?" Bonnie asked. "Amazing. So then what happened?"

"We went to the party. Of course, someone bumped the controller at that point, and it shifted into sad. Ron was about to do the right thing though." Kim commented.

"Take you some where secluded, and make you blissfully happy?" Bonnie suggested with an undertone of humor. Kim snorted.

"No, break up with me, since he knew something was wrong. Sad kicked in just in time, and when he said it, I took off running. He chased after me, yelling something about my father, and black holes. I was busy, and didn't catch all of it. Then Drakken and Shego showed, and Drakken zapped the control.

"Drakken? That blue freak?" Bonnie asked.

"That's the one." Kim confirmed.

"I saw him there, running from a woman in green and black." Bonnie commented.

"That was Shego, see, when he zapped the control, we sort of flew into an uncontrollable rage. Ron managed to break me free, but I don't know if the method worked on She..." Kim rose and walked to the window, following a screaming. Drakken raced by, chased by Shego. Neither looked particularly comfortable, though both were tired. "Guess not, could you excuse me, I've got to go save Drakken." She slipped her shoes on.

"Save him? From Shego?" Bonnie asked, laughing.

"Yeah." Kim responded, grabbing her coat.

"Have fun." Bonnie replied, still laughing.

"Yeah." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Bye."

"Bye." Two phones shut off. Bonnie yawned and fell asleep, Kim chased after Drakken and Shego. Ron, a few houses down, and oblivious to the screaming, rolled over and snored loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jezrianna: It did in fact inspire the explanation. I personally think it ended to quick though.

Thank the rest of you for your reviews as well.

---

It had been, one of those days. Ron felt that there was something odd with Kim, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. The only time she was like this, was a mission in the middle of the night, but Wade would have informed him, even if she didn't. Things had a rather unpleasant tendency to go wrong when he wasn't there. Or Rufus for that matter. Speaking of Rufus where? Oh, there he is. The fridge slammed shut, and the naked mole rat wandered out, looking for a place to take a nap. Ron grinned. Sometimes, Rufus had the best ideas. A snack and a nap sounded perfect. He grabbed a frozen burrito, and stuck it in the microwave, when a thought occured to him, that Kim was possibly planning something. He discarded the thought, as silly. Something nagged in his mind though, namely the catch phrase, 'Anything is Possible for a Possible.'

---

Kim was in fact planning something, another date, but she was taking more time with this one. The last one was, she felt, rather rushed, and not only because of the chip. Bonnie was, standing in her room, arms folded, as Kim bounced ideas off of her.

"How about a movie?" She asked.

"And see what? A 'chick flick'? Think he'd go for that?" Bonnie countered. Kim sighed heavily.

"Right, a party?" Kim suggested.

"What kind?" Bonnie asked.

"Casual, just friends hanging out." Kim shrugged.

"Can he hold his liquor?" Bonnie asked. Kim stared at her. "In case it's being served."

"We don't drink." Kim replied.

"Can he dance? Really dance, not attack the floor." Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Kim replied. "It's never come up."

"How about a concert instead? One with seats, so he can't fall on his face." Bonnie proposed. Kim grinned.

"I think he'd manage it just to prove he could." Kim grinned. "Besides, I was thinking of something that would lead to contact."

"How much contact? Hand holding? Holding other parts? Holding your clothes for you?" Bonnie queried.

"You have a sick mind, you know that?" Kim asked. Bonnie nodded, smiling.

"It's part of my charm." Bonnie laughed. "So?"

"Holding hands. Maybe brushing contact, but... I'd rather not jump into anything." Kim answered, a touch evasively.

"Like his pants?" Bonnie laughed. Kim blushed, and coughed to cover. "I'm just kidding. I don't think Stoppable would do that. Not on the second date, and no matter how much one might make the attempt." She grinned. Kim blushed harder, as if that could be possible, but she remembered the family motto, with a rather disgusted sigh.

"I guess you're right, so, what should I wear?" Kim asked.

"Let's look in your closet." Bonnie opened the doors, and sighed. "Okay, tomorrow, we're going shopping." She said, closing the door with a shudder. "I'll see you at the mall, after practice." She sighed. "We'll work on the rest afterwards." She grabbed her purse, and headed towards the stairs.

"Bonnie?" She glanced back at Kim. "Thank you."

"Wait until after the date for thanks, that way it's not my fault." She grinned, and winked, before walking out. Kim chuckled, and flopped on her bed. The phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hey, Kim." Monique greeted cheerfully. "How'd the date with Ron go?"

"Great Mon, I'm planning another one." Kim replied.

"Seriously? And you didn't tell me why?" Monique asked.

"I just did. I've only started planning. Uh, don't tell anyone, but Bonnie's helping me too." Kim waited for the explosion. It didn't come. "Monique?"

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me." Monique laughed. "I knew from day one. She's been pretending to be cold to you, only the two of you can't see it, because you don't want to. I don't know if Ron knows. It's like reading a book whose pages are stuck together. His mind jumps around so fast, it's hard to read between the lines. You only get pieces of things. I can't tell whether he's coming or going somedays." She laughed again.

"What do you think he thinks of me?" Kim asked.

"Hard to say. You've been friends for so long, that friendship is so jammed up with his other feelings towards you, it's hard to sort them out. About all I can come up with is he likes you." Monique replied. "asterik shrugs asterik"

"Been talking to Wade?" Kim asked, just a tad sarcastically. Monique coughed.

"Actually..." She chuckled.

"You need a hobby." Kim accused.

"You too, girlfriend." Came the reply. Kim snorted.

"I haven't got time for anything else." She yawned, audible over the phone. "Right now, all I need is sleep. See you in the morning."

"Bye." Monique laughed.

"Bye." Kim responded, with another yawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Jezrianna: Thank you, I'm not usually this nice to people like Bonnie, but... shrugs I'm actually writing this as I go along, since it's taken a life of it's own. A new style for me.

Desert Fox: It was intended after having been chased down.

captainkodak1: I hadn't really thought of that. Hmmm....

Adam makes a Cameo, but he's closer to the one from my JL fics.

---

Kim moaned slightly, as wakefulness greeted her. The last thing she remembered, was Ron, crashing through both Drakken and Shego, and into her. She glanced around, and saw Drakken and Shego still out cold.Drakken was lying on his back on the ground, and Shego had fallen face first across his head. It presented a mental picture she would have laughed at, if she could draw sufficient breath. She attempted to rise, but failed, and realized she couldn't feel her legs. For a second panic struck, then a moan from Ron cut through it. She was still irritated that panic was her first reaction to news of this caliber, but the focus of the irritation shifted to Ron, as he shifted slightly. She elbowed him.

"Ron. That had better be Rufus I feel, or your mother is going be disappointed." She said dangerously. At the sound of his name, Rufus moved out from behind the box between her and him.

"What are you talking about KP?" Ron asked, still groggy, and confused.

"Because she'll never get to hold any grand children." Kim answered. Ron wrapped himself around the nearest support beam.

"Sorry KP." He apologized, red faced. She wondered idly, how he had blood enough to do that. She rolled over massaging her legs to return feeling. Drakken had attempted to grab some sort of laser, again, and they'd been called in to deal with it, by an automated security system. She stood, a bit shakily, with that horrible tingling feel in her legs, always associated with blood returning. She rose to her feet, and contemplated her options.

"Ron, come here." She called. Ron approached, warily. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you." He came up beside her. "I think, that there's nothing that Drakken and Shego deserve more, than to wake up exactly like that."

"Won't she kill him?" Ron asked.

"I didn't kill you for a similar offense, so why would she?" Kim asked as she grabbed her grappling gun from where it lay. "Have you seen the Kimmunicator?" She asked a slightly stunned Ron.

"Because she's Shego?" Ron suggested. "And it's over there." He pointed, where a tiny corner of the blue device stuck out. She nodded and picked it up, dusting it off, before flipping it on.

"Hey, Wade. We need an escape preferably quick, and quiet. And you and I are going to need to talk."

"Right." He nodded, swallowing. "Be there in ten." The line cut out.

"KP? What was that about?" Ron asked, a touch worried, as Rufus ascended his pant leg, and into his pocket.

"No big, just making plans." She smiled at him, and he nodded with a sigh. "Now, let's go wait for that ride." They walked outside.

---

"I don't think..." Kim shook her head. Bonnie sighed, staring at the shirt she held.

"You're right. You got anything?" She asked Monique, who was buried head first in a bin of discounts. Bonnie had given them both a surprise by leading them there first. Monique's head popped up, covered by a horrible pink and green striped shirt. She yanked it off her head.

"Nothing yet." She dove back in. Kim was busily staring at the wall behind Bonnie's head, repeating to herself. :I am straight, no matter how cute she looks.: Bonnie coughed.

"Hello, earth to Possible." She grunted, waving a hand in Kim's face. Kim shook her head. "Zone out?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kim stared at Bonnie a moment.

"Don't worry, I know just how hard it is to keep a...straight... face." Kim's head turned the same color as her hair. "You were muttering under your breath and I could hear you. Don't worry, I'm not about to mention it. I had similar thoughts. Of course, I doubt I'd be able to tear myself away from the boys of the world." She grinned. "How about this one?"

"What one? I don't see a shirt there." Kim responded teasingly. It was even smaller than the tank top she was wearing. Bonnie sighed. "Do you do this everytime?" Kim asked.

"Dig through the..." She was interupted as Monique burst out of the bin.

"Aha!" She held up a deep red, almost magenta shirt, with the Club Banana logo emblazoned across the chest. Monique winked, and whipped her hands apart, revealing three of them. "A matched set." She whipped one at Kim, and one at Bonnie. Kim found herself once more surprised at Monique. The change towards Bonnie was to say the least, suspect, while at the other end of the spectrum, almost disturbing. Kim and Bonnie caught them out of the air, using reflexes developed after years of launching things at each other.

"I have to hand it to her, despite all her other..." Bonnie coughed to cover the wince when Kim's foot slammed down on hers. "attributes," This came out a touch strained. "Her fashion sense is excellent." She cleared her throat, flashing Kim a glance. Kim glared right back.

"Want to get a room?" Monique asked. "Unless that's standard tension between you two."

"And you're one to talk?" Kim grinned. "Just kidding Mon." She added at the other's look. Monique laughed, and waved.

"I did sort of walk into that one, didn't I?" Monique asked, leaning over another bin.

"More like..." Bonnie glanced at Kim. "tripped over it." She finished. "I think we've sort of scoured this as much as we can. Time to go to the next stage."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Kim chuckled as she rose from her seat.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." Bonnie grinned evilly.

"Why am I not comforted?" Monique asked.

---

"Rufus? Do you think she likes me?" Ron asked.

"Who? Kim?" Rufus asked. Ron nodded. "Yup." Rufus nodded.

"Seriously?" Ron asked, wincing. Rufus nodded again. "But..."

"Ron?" The voice came from the computer. Ron attached himself to the ceiling fan.

"Rufus, the computer is talking to me." He moaned. Rufus sighed, and slapped a paw to his forehead. He danced across the key board, and an image focused in.

"No, I'm talking through the computer." Adam laughed. "Long time no see old buddy. Ron?" Ron dropped off the fan, and plopped in the chair in front of the computer.

"Hey, dude, I haven't seen you since..." Ron shuddered. "c-c-camp."

"I know. I'm sorry, I've been busy." Adam laughed again. "No problem. So, how are you?" He asked politely.

"Confused." Ron responded, smiling.

"Ah, girl problems." Came the knowing answer.

"How did you guess?" Ron asked.

"Random Cosmic Convergence?" Adam laughed. "So, tell me all about it, zee doctor iz in." The last was delivered with a german accent and the hint of laughter in his voice. Ron laughed, and divulged everything. About midnight, he finished. Adam sighed. "According to zee doctor, you have problems vith taking things too literally. Zee doctor suggests repeating information relevant only to zee problem at hand. Zee doctor also wishes a moment to wipe certain information from his mind." He disappeared from the screen a moment, and there was laughter. He reappeared. "Now, want to try that again?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ron yawned. "In the morning. Bye."

"Bye." The two computers clicked off. As soon as the light was out, Ron fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jezrianna: Actually, it was Monique that triggered the comment, which is why she was staring over Bonnie's head. I had considered it while writing the first chapter, but decided to save it for something else. A secret project of sorts. And who is your least favorite person in the universe?

Desert Fox: It was weird, but it's sort of a filler, to close a gap in the storyline.

Fan Jimmy: I agree, she does. But like she said, it's part of her charm.

---

"Hey..." Ron yawned. "KP." Kim stared at him.

"What's with you?" She asked. He slept in class sometimes, but she'd never seen him yawn in school.

"Up late last night, and that mission at three in the morning didn't help." He replied.

"Sorry, guess Drakken never learned to tell time." Kim shrugged. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you like to... Ummm..." She trailed off, becoming suddenly interested in the floor tiles.

"Would I like to..." He prompted.

"Go, out on a...." She trailed off again.

"Date?" He finished. She nodded.

"Yeah, one of those." Kim responded, and stared at him.

"Just one second." He leaned forwards, and checked her neck. "Yes, I would love to." He replied. She smiled, and kissed him. It wasn't unexpected this time, but he didn't want to jump the gun, so he didn't kiss back right away. When he did though, she came away a bit breathless.

"How did you?" Kim asked. Ron smiled mysteriously.

"Let's just say, that I took up an offer, that I just couldn't refuse." He grinned. "So, when should I pick you up?"

"How about we meet at the restuarant?" She suggested. "Tomorrow night, since it's a Saturday, about five? Bueno Nacho again."

"Sounds good. Any reason meeting there?" He asked, eyes dancing, since he was willing to make a good bet on the reason.

"My father." She replied. A small chime went off in his head, and a voice popped up. :Score one for the Ron man.:

"Ah, so, what'll you be wearing, just so I know what to look for." He grinned. She gave him a smile that was more mysterious than the one he had given her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She replied. He sighed dramatically.

"Guess so, unless..." He trailed off. She gave him a flat stare. "I learn to see into the future between now and then." He changed the ending to the sentence hastily.

"Nice save." Monique complimented as she sat down. "You almost made a major mistake." She grinned a him. He nodded.

"I know." He winced. Kim laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head.

---

"You still there?" Ron asked the computer.

"Where would I go?" Adam asked. "Now, tell me exactly what the problem is."

"It's KP." Ron replied. "I don't know..."

"How you feel about her?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I like her, I always have, we go back to..."

"Pre-K, yes, I know, you said that seventy times yesterday. Go on." Adam waved his hand in a rolling motion.

"Anyway, she's my best friend, but she's never shown interest in me beyond that. She... she's always seemed aloof, out of reach. And interested in other people." Ron said, sighing.

"Like Josh Mankey." Adam put in. Ron nodded.

"But then she broke it off with him, and he took it up with Tara." Ron smiled at her name.

"Whom you took kissing lessons from." Adam commented. Ron blushed. Adam laughed, and waved a hand in dismissal. "At least you got lessons and tips, before trying the real thing. I had to learn as I went." He grinned. "And you would not believe how many went." He laughed again, and Ron joined him.

"You won't tell Kim, will you?" Ron asked. Adam just stared at him. "Oh, right. Cheerleader issues."

"After you've had them beat you up for the ninth time, it tends to make you avoid them." He replied.

"Good point." Ron grinned. "So, anyway, after that happened, she got hit with that chip. Now, she ummm...."

"She what?" Adam pressed, smiling, since he could guess.

"Wants to go out again. She asked me at lunch." Ron replied with a gulp. Adam mentally chalked one up.

"And you said?" Amusement laced his voice, he knew what Ron had said.

"Yes." Confirmation is always a wonderous thing. "She wants to meet at Bueno Nacho, to avoid problems with her father."

"Bueno Nacho? Please, tell me you have other plans?" Adam asked, clasping his hands and pretending to beg.

"Well..." Ron trailed off. There was a resounding slap from the other end of the line.

"Alright never mind, so what are you confused about?" Adam asked.

"Whether or not KP likes me as more than a friend, or whether or not I like her as a more than a friend." Ron answered. A thud.

"I would require meeting her to find out the former. Since I refuse to do that, I can't answer that question. Best estimate and the second date principal only says you like each other. You already know that. As for you liking her, as more than friends, you have to ask two things." Adam commented.

"Which are?" Ron queried.

"Do you want to take it that far? And if you do, will it destroy only your relationship, if something goes wrong, or will it destroy your friendship as well?" He asked. "I personally, have always answered no to the first question, so I can't help you with the second one. Just ask yourself, is it worth the risk?" There was a beeping noise across the line. "Excuse me a moment."

"Sure." Adam's photo vanished, he reappeared a moment later.

"Sorry. Go ahead." He apologized.

"I don't know the answers to those questions." Ron replied. "If I take it that far, is there anyway back? Can I live, with making a wrong choice? And I don't know if anything, is worth the risk to our friendship." Ron sighed.

"So think on it for now. There's no real rush, I mean, it's not like the date is tomorrow." Ron looked away from the screen. There was a strangled noise. "It is, isn't it?" Ron nodded. "Then go to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Ron asked.

"Ask Kim those same questions." Adam replied. The beeping noise again. "Excuse me again."

"Sure." Adam vanished, and reappeared a moment later.

"Can I call you back in the morning? It'll give you time to think, and I've got a mortal challenge to deal with. We'll hit it with fresh minds, how's that sound?" Adam asked.

"Sounds good. Be careful." Ron commented. Adam laughed.

"Why be careful, when you can be invincible!" He dramatically thrust a finger into the air. "See-ya."

"See-ya." Ron replied, and the link flickered out. "Rufus? What you think?" Rufus snored, and rolled over. "You're right, sounds good." Ron moved in a single, fluid motion from chair to bed.

---

"Come on, I'm telling you guys, that dress isn't what I want to wear." Kim commented. Monique and Bonnie just grinned. "It's to flimsy, and there's not enough there." Kim pointed out.

"That's the point." Bonnie replied, holding the dress up. "It's supposed to show off your curves. Or better points in your case." She snorted with laughter.

"He knows what my curves look like." Kim complained. Monique rolled her eyes.

"Listen girl, unless you want to wear that same black dress you wore last time, you don't have much choice." She explained calmly. Bonnie quirked an eye brow.

"I guess she could always go in her underwear." She offered. She was the only one not to blush at that notion.

"Alright, I'll try it on." Kim sighed, defeated. She took it from Bonnie, and vanished into the dressing room. Having not had much luck at Club banana, outside the matching T-shirts they were wearing, they had moved a bit further upscale. It was technically after hours, but Bonnie's parents knew the owner, so they were here late. He trusted them not to swipe anything, so it was just the three of them. Each had part of the alarm code, so they had to leave together, otherwise they couldn't unlock the doors. As she stepped out, the dress flowed with her movement, the knee length skirt swirling around, as she stepped out. The neck line was higher than it had first looked, and back lower, but it conformed very closely. A gold chain ran around the back, to hold it together, since it was strapless. Bonnie winked at Monique.

"Nah, she should just go in her underwear." She grinned. Kim flashed her a glare that made her laugh. Monique chuckled.

"You look stylin' girl." She grinned, giving it a double thumbs up.

"I have to agree." Bonnie nodded. "Now, if only we could do something with your... I know." She grinned, and vanished amongst the clothing. Kim glanced at Monique who shrugged.

"Not a clue." Came the response. Bonnie appeared a moment later with a long wide box. She opened it, and Kim closed her eyes. So did Monique, they had to. Light reflected off the choker in the box almost blindingly. Bonnie lifted it out. A massive piece of jewelry, it was platinum, a fine webbing of it, requiring three clasps to hold it closed. A single diamond sat in the center.

"A gift from my mother, I don't know why I brought it along, but something told me I should. I'm going to let you borrow it, but don't let it get ripped when you and Ronnie get down and funky." She grinned. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I have no intention of doing that. Not now anyway." Kim informed her. Bonnie smiled widely. Monique raised an eyebrow. "Bonnie seems to think, that there's more to Ron and I than there is."

"So why are you going on a second date with him?" Monique asked.

"To prove one way or the other whether she's right or not." Kim responded. Bonnie smiled at Monique.

"I know I'm right, just some people won't accept that." Monique stood, and pushed them apart.

"Play nice you're supposed to be friends." She pointed out. They looked at her, and then at each other, and shrugged.

"Old habits die hard." They answered in unison. Monique sighed. Kim changed back, and they paid for the dress. Monique muttered to herself the entire time.

"I could be worse you know." Bonnie commented as they stepped out of the store.

"What could?" Kim asked.

"Our... friendship." Bonnie replied.

"How so?" Came the next question.

"I could be pretending." Bonnie smiled.

"No, I've been watching for that." Monique smiled. "That's why I've insisted on coming with you when you go out. But I trust you now." Monique chuckled. "You'd have given yourself away by now."

---

"So?" The first voice asked. "Did she?"

"Yes." The second voice answered. "The targets will be in place right on time."

"Good." The first responded. "If all goes according to plan, they will be out of our hair, permanently."

"And if not, long enough for our plan to reach it's PNR, (point of no return)." The second added.

"Then we need only wait." Answered the first.


	6. Chapter 6

Jezrianna: This is a three-parter, so just wait and see what happens. 1) Even the choker has it's own purpose in the plot. Not to mention I see Bonnie as being able to use both sides of the coin. If Kim messes up, Bonnie uses it as a chance to get at Ron, if not, she's helping a friend, win/win situation. 2) You'll see. 3) He only popped in for those two chapters, in order to keep Ron distracted. He'll not show up again, until the last two chapters of part three, and you'll just have to wait for those. 4) I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do. Doing that would require her not calling any favors. Part two of this will be OCless though. 5) Adam's always a good guy. Dorion is the character I'd use for a villian, but these aren't original villians.

Desert Fox: I decided on the dress from the prior chapter, so... That was a joke on Bonnie's part. I'm establishing her sick mind. She could get away with it, remember 'she can do anything'? Good point, but this is official.

---

"Kim Possible? Miss Perfect herself?" The girl giggled. "I don't believe it." Bonnie sighed.

"So? What about it?" She asked, as callously as she could manage.

"I thought you hated her guts?" Tara asked.

"So?" Bonnie asked. A table over, Felix noted she seemed to have a limited vocabulary when caught by surprise. He spun around.

"I did it." He put in. Bonnie's surprised look swirled around on him. He winked at her out of the corner of his eye, so that she was the only one to catch him. "After all, I couldn't have my two favorite ladies fighting, could I?" He stretched a hand out, and took hers. He kissed the back of it. How he managed it, she wasn't entirely sure, but she could tell he'd said 'relax' when he did. She did. "After all, if we have such a good squad when our two best are fighting, imagine what it will be like when they're working together." He smiled.

"The two best cheerleaders?" Tara asked dangerously. "What is that supposed to mean?" She growled. Felix leveled a stare at her.

"It means, they are the top of the lot. It doesn't detract from you at all." He snapped. "And It's also a personal opinion, so don't take it to personally." She stared a moment more, the smiled.

"Alright." She replied sweetly. Felix exhaled.

---

"So, does it work?" Kim asked. Bonnie sighed. "What?"

"I still think you should do something with your hair." Bonnie commented.

"You did, for four hours." Kim replied, smiling. "You wouldn't decide, so I did it for you."

"Look, if you don't want my help, just say so." Bonnie snapped.

"Don't do this." Kim replied, trying to remain calm, but not entirely succeeding. "Listen to me. Bonnie, I like you. I really do. I...." She trailed off as Bonnie started laughing. "Could go back to hating you really fast."

"Oh, chill out. Felix'd kill me." She grinned. "After the stunt he pulled to help me." She laughed again. Kim joined her.

"I heard about that. Did Tara really look like she was going to hit him?" Kim asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Oh boy did she ever, that was some quick thinking on his part, saving him from a rearranged face." Bonnie rubbed her jaw. "She hit me once, I don't think it was on purpose, but I'm still feeling it." She grinned. "You ever get that?"

"Remember Shego?"

"Chick with the green glowy hands?" She asked.

"That's the one. She hit me in the arm once, and left a mark for about a week. I can still feel it sometimes." Kim sighed, and glanced at the clock. "Time to go."

"You'll tell me all about it when you get home?" Bonnie asked, as they descended the stairs.

"Of course, conference with Monique, or separate calls?" Kim asked. Bonnie shuddered.

"Separate, please, don't get me wrong, she's go great fashion sense, but I don't think she likes me." Bonnie explained. Kim gave her a level stare.

"The only question, is what's not to like? You're stuck up. Confident, irriating, icy, and have a very odd sense of humor." Kim listed them off. "And those are your good qualities." Kim grinned.

"Says miss Arrogant overlord." Bonnie replied. "Not to mention that you can't take a joke of any kind. And that's the best part." She replied in the same tone of voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own date to get ready for."

"Going to the dog show?" Kim asked as they walked out the door.

"No, they don't allow mutts." Bonnie grinned. Kim smiled, and took a right, while Bonnie went left.

---

"The targets?" The first voice asked smoothly.

"Almost in place. She says just a few minutes more." The second replied.

---

Ron slipped his helmet off, and ran a comb through his unruly blond hair, to removed the look of helmet hair. He turned to see Kim walking down the sidewalk, and his jaw dropped again. A thought ran through his mind as he started across the parking lot. :What a lucky dress.: Then she vanished in a puff of white light. All that was left was her purse. He reached it an instant after it hit the ground.

"KP!" He snatched it off the ground, and pulled it open, grabbing the Kimmunicator from the bag. "WADE!" He yelled. The super genius snapped to attention from sleep, and looke around, before staring at the screen.

"Ron, It's been a long day, is there an emergency, or, are you just calling to talk?" Ron stared at him, then shook his head.

"Someone grabbed Kim." Ron snapped.

"Grabbed? What do you mean, grabbed?" Wade asked concerned.

"Don't know. Some bright white light, and she just vanished into thin air. Can you track her?" Ron asked. Wade rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can try, I planted a tracer on her shortly after she started taking missions, like the one you've got. It's attached to the back of her right shoulder blade. I don't know where they've got her, so I'll need to search the entire planet first, then narrow the signal. Might take time." Wade replied.

"Alright, do what you can, I'm going to go see Monique. Maybe she knows something." Ron replied, flipping the Kimmunicator off.

---

Bonnie crossed the road to her house without a care in the world about to get ready for her date, though Kim didn't know it was with Josh Mankey. How could she, with Bonnie's plans in motion. Finding out Kim was through with Josh was a stroke of luck, and getting her with Ron, unintentional, but this left Bonnie free to pursue Josh. Friend or no friend, Bonnie wasn't quite ready to make the jump from foe to full friend just yet, Bonnie wanted Kim out of her way to Mankey, and this was the only sure way to get what she wanted. She ignored her sisters, as she walked through the halls of her home, to her room, before locking the door. The last thing she needed was one of her sister's barging in while she was busy. She was in the process of removing her shirt when it occurred, the same funny white light, that flashed up around her, and drew her away. The shirt fell beside her pants on the floor

---

"Are you sure?" Monique asked. "Could GJ have needed her?"

"No, they always inform Wade." Ron shook his head. He stared at her, worry in his eyes. "Monique, I'm concerned, if she's been grabbed, I..."

"Relax Ron. There's one person that might know something. Bonnie." Monique replied with a heavy sigh.

"Bonnie? Are you serious?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Yeah, she and Kim were... working on a friendship. They have been since the mess with Dementor." Monique confessed. She skipped certain parts, but gave Ron an over-view. He listened with mouth agape. "She might know something about it."

"Thank you Monique." Ron rose and headed to the door.

"Ron?" He stopped and cast a glance over his shoulder. "Tell her what you feel. It'll make my life so much easier."

"I'm not sure what I feel." Ron confessed.

"Then tell her that, but please, don't keep her in suspense." Monique suggested. Ron nodded, and vanished. Monique sighed to herself. "Kim is so totally going to kill me."

---

Ron's scooter pulled up, and stopped just outside the gates to Rockwaller estates, and he pressed the call button.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Ronald Stoppable to see Miss Bonnie Rockwaller, she's expecting me." There was a moment of silence.

"Come in." The gate rattled open, and Ron entered, trying to seem casual as he hurried up the driveway. The scooter shut off and coasted to a stop outside the doors. He reached them and knocked. What he was greeted with, was not the expected sight of a butler, but instead, Bonnie's sisters.

"Oh, isn't he cute." Connie smiled.

"How does she manage it? We got the best of the deal, so why does she get the cute ones?" Lonnie asked.

"Could it be because the rest our class wasn't that cute?" Connie asked.

"Possible. Should we invite him in?" Lonnie asked.

"I don't know, he might be dangerous." Connie replied. She glanced at Ron, who had the distinct feeling they were ignoring him, and was doing his best to focus on the ground. "Are you dangerous?" She asked.

"Errr... Yes?" Ron answered.

"He says he's dangerous, well then we'll just have to let him in." Lonnie smiled. "But let's be responsible, and show him to Bonnie's room."

"And we shouldn't leave them alone incase he tries to get fresh with her. Come this way then." Connie smiled, and led the way. Ron felt like the fudge cream in an oreo. Acceptable, but not what should be there, since one was ahead and one behind. They had yet to introduce themselves, but Ron had the distinct feeling that the one behind him was staring. He shuddered to think where.

"Bonnie, visitor." Connie yelled pounding on the door. "Hello!"

"Excuse Connie, she's a bit loud." Lonnie apologized. "So tell me, what's your name?"

"Ron." He replied. "Ron Stoppable."

"Call me Lonnie. Bonnie talks a lot about you." She grinned. Ron swallowed.

"Really?"

"Bonnie! Open this door now!" Connie backed away and slammed into it shoulder first. The door didn't so much as budge and she bounced off. "Damn it!" She growled. Ron ducked around Lonnie and held up a hand.

"Allow me." He offered. She waved at the door. He stopped long enough to change into his mission garb, and pulled his lock picks. After a moment of effort there was a click, and he smiled as he turned the knob. The room was empty, except for the discarded shirt and pants, and the dress she was going to change into. The Kimmunicator beeped.

"Ron, there's a strange energy signature coming from the location where Kim was taken. I sent a drone to get a more detailed scan than the Kimmunicator can provide, and found traces of it." Wade informed him. Then he saw his face. "Ron, what's the matter?"

"Bonnie's gone as well." Ron reported. "Can the Kimmunicator check for traces?"

"With a modification, hang on." Wade replied, then blurred into fury of rapid typing.

"What's going on?" Connie demanded.

"I think Bonnie's been taken, along with my friend Kim." Ron replied.

"Taken? By who, and where?" Lonnie asked.

"I don't know." Ron replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Jezrianna: I can guarantee you'll never guess the villians until I tell you who they are. Yes, I'm horribly evil.

Desert Fox: More of a something Bonnie wants, so they want it too type of thing. Not so much rely on him, as he's running from outside, and they're working inside.

I know she could. Just walk out in casual clothes, and change in bushes along the way. I mean actually admitting they're going, rather than just as friends. But I see your point.

---

"Ohh... My head." Kim groaned as she awoke, and put a gloved hand to her head. Something in the back of her mind flashed a warning. She remembered she wasn't supposed to be wearing gloves, but on a date with Ron. She also noted she could feel cool air across her belly, something that shouldn't be with her dress. She sat bolt upright then clamped the other hand to her head, moaning in pain. She saw in the light that she was now wearing her mission clothes, shoes included, but no gadgets. She looked slowly around the cell, and saw Bonnie laying on the floor across the room, in the same condition. She was even dressed in mission clothes. Kim drug herself to a kneeling position, and crawled across the floor towards her. She reached her as she started to awaken.

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked.

"Good question." Kim replied.

"Kim? What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd like to know that as well." Kim responded.

"Then an answer you shall have." The voice was enourmously deep, obviously modified. "This is a test, to see just how you do in such a situation. Pitted against dangers you've never seen, paired with some one you may, or may not be able to trust with your life. Fair well, and you will be free. Fair poorly, and you die." The wall slid open revealing an exit. "Begin when you are ready."

"That's not good I assume?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"You assume correctly." Kim nodded. "Move slowly when you sit up, or you'll have a monster headache." She warned. Bonnie nodded, and winced, then rose to a sitting position. Kim smiled, and pushed herself up to her feet. She found herself wincing every inch of the way, as her muscles cried out in pain. Why it hurt she wasn't sure, but come to think of it, she wasn't sure how long she had been down here. Her watch was missing, so it might have been just a few minutes, though the change of clothes didn't suggest that, or hours. Days was possible, though she didn't have the usual itching that a companied the IV's that would have been required to keep her here for that long. Bonnie was coming to her feet as well. After a moment they both stretched, as they'd done a thousand times before, and started out of the room slowly. The wall slid shut behind them, but lights down the corridor before them showed them the path.

---

"Record time to hallway." The first voice announced.

"Doing well." Came second voice. A third joined it.

"Damn Cheerleaders." It said.

"I told you they were flexible." Came a fourth, amused one.

---

"Kim look out!" Bonnie slammed her shoulder into Kim's back, as huge spike slammed through the space where Kim had been. Both exhaled, and breathed a sigh of relief. Bonnie climbed over the spike, and they continued on.

"Thank you." Kim offered. Bonnie shrugged, smiling.

"You're my out, you get killed, I'm screwed." She shrugged. "Saving you is simply an example of a self preservation response."

"Right." Kim nodded, grinning as well. The corridor opened into a room, and the door behind them slammed shut as they stepped through. Kim surveyed the room quietly. There was a rattling noise, soft, but insistent. "Bonnie, please, tell me that's your teeth."

"I really would love to do that." Bonnie replied. "For so many reasons. Is it just me, or are the walls moving?"

"Those aren't walls." Kim replied and slammed her foot down. There was a crunch and a sizzle. "Robot bugs, crush. Ow!" She cried out in pain as one bit her. The size of large cockroachs the white robotic bugs attacked them lunging from the ground and through the air, but there were too many to fight off. Bonnie howled in pain as she missed some. Even Kim couldn't get them all, but then she stopped. They did as well. "Hold still." She snapped.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Hold still. They can't see us if we hold still." Kim replied. Bonnie stopped frozen in place. The door on the far side of the room opened, and the bugs receded into the walls again. "On three, run for the door."

"Three." Bonnie snapped, and they bolted. The bugs raced after them, and the slid through the door as it slammed shut. "So, is this about par for the course?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"Not really, whoever these guys are, they're far more dangerous than any one I've faced before." Kim replied.

"Just great. I should have known." Bonnie snapped.

"Known what?" Kim asked.

"That you were going to get me into something like this." Bonnie snapped.

"Look, I'm trying to get us both out, it wasn't my fault that we got nabbed. You're not the first person I'd have chosen to do this with." Kim snarled back.

"Oh, brought Stoppable, so you wouldn't die a virgin?" Bonnie snapped back.

"I have no intention of dying. Now, let's go." Kim growled, rising.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Bonnie replied stubbornly.

"A...." Kim hit the wall snarling, and ignoring the pain in her hand. "Dammit Rockwaller, this is not the time for this. We had started to be friends, why do you want to give that up?"

"I don't." Bonnie snapped. "But if this is what being your friend means..." She left it hanging.

"Look, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else involved in this if I could have managed it. It wasn't left up to me. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just a little stressed. It happens when I'm nearly killed." Kim sighed.

"You're right. Guess there's no where to go but forwards." Bonnie pushed herself up, and they set off down the hall.

---

"Why are you two coming with me again?" Ron asked from the passenger's seat of the Lamborgini he was riding in. Connie snorted.

"Because we don't trust you alone with our sister." She responded.

"But I wouldn't be. My friend Kim is with her." Ron replied, wincing as she took the corner on two wheels.

"That's got nothing to do with it. She's our responsibility while our parents are out of town, and if they find out she's missing, they'll kill us." Lonnie muttered. "Where to now."

"Take a left at the next turn." He pointed ahead, as he red directions off the Kimmunicator. The two girls had insisted on coming, threatening to call the police unless he let them. He'd done the prudent thing, and agreed. He only hoped they wouldn't get in his way. They had both changed into clothes similar to what he was wearing, much to his surprise. Of course it was closer to the way Kim wore it.

"Just head north, from here, I'll let you know when the next turn comes." He commented as she turned the corner, on all four wheels this time.

"You seem nervous." Lonnie commented.

"I'm not nervous. I'm terrified." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't know if some thing has happened to Kim, and it's worrying me. If she's been hurt, I don't know what I'd do." He replied, shuddering.

"Guess you really like her, don't you?" Lonnie replied.

"Yeah, I do." Ron replied, jaw set. "Can't we go any faster please?" He asked Connie. She laughed, and he felt the acceleration as she pressed her foot to the floor boards and the car accelerated upwards of a hundred miles an hour.

"I think she's lucky." Lonnie chuckled.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"This Kim girl. With a boyfriend like you..." He cut her off.

"I'm not her boyfriend." He replied.

"But you love her, why not?" Lonnie asked.

"We're best friends, have been since Pre-K, but... I don't know that I could think of her that way." He shook his head. "It's just not right."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Lonnie asked. "I've dated lots of my friends."

"On both sides of the coin." Connie snorted.

"You be quiet, who I date is none of your business." Lonnie grunted. "It doesn't matter anyway, I don't consider them dates." She snapped.

"And how did it turn out when you broke it off?" Ron asked, ignoring the obvious derivations possible from that sentence.

"Broke it off?" She asked curiously.

"She's probably not the best person to ask for advice on relationships." Connie commented. "She's still dating most of her boyfriends. She's a first order tease. She's got them all on the line, and none of them are getting anything." Ron stared at her blankly.

"You're not saying, that she's?" He asked. Connie nodded. "Does Bonnie know?" Another nod. He sighed.

"Ah well, take a right up here." He pointed, and the car whipped around on two wheels. "You just love doing that, don't you?" He asked. She nodded for the third time in as many minutes. Ron sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

They had been through four further rooms, a spike trap, a shark pit, and a room filled with snakes. The fourth room was filled with two robots, that hadn't reacted right away, a until they approached. Then they turned into Bonnie's sisters, and had attacked her, with accusations, that they shouldn't have been able to know. It had affected her badly, and Kim had been forced to destroy the robots to get them to stop. They were still in that fourth room, Bonnie curled up on the floor, crying. Kim was on the floor as well, sitting cross legged facing her, calmly waiting for her to stop, and relax to the point she could form a coherent sentence. So far an hour had past, and she hadn't yet done so. Unable to think of anything better to do, Kim was waiting quietly. Bonnie sniffled, the first noise beside her tears Kim had heard.

"Thank you." Bonnie said, leaning forwards as she coiled her legs below her.

"For what?" Kim asked quietly.

"Not leaving, after what you heard about me." Bonnie replied, still sniffling. Kim smiled.

"You're welcome. There's nothing I heard that would have driven me off anyway." Kim waved dismissively.

"Even about the choker?" Bonnie asked. "And my plan?"

"I probably would have done the same in your position." Kim smiled.

"I hate that." Bonnie snorted.

"Hate what?" Kim asked curiously.

"Your blind acceptance of everything." Bonnie snapped. "It's really annoying. I find it hard to pour my heart out to someone who's just going to say it's okay, and I understand. A little emotion would be really nice." Kim noted how easily Bonnie went from sob to attack, but ignored it. She sighed.

"I was trying to be understanding, and get you to calm down so we could get out of here, but you want the truth? Fine, I think that was a rotten thing to do, even for you. Two sides, and you win either way. I can't believe that you're that much of a monster to do that on purpose. I don't think you even thought of it until you made the offer." Kim poked her in the chest. Bonnie glared.

"You're right, but what difference does it make I did it, so how can you forgive me?" Bonnie snapped back. Kim shrugged.

"Simple, I'm more than just a bit focused on getting out of here alive, so forgiving you is the simplest way to accelerate that. Besides, I don't really care. The necklace was beautiful, but it was really too much." Kim replied. "It's actually still sitting on my dresser in it's box." She grinned, rising to her feet. Bonnie stared, then took the hand Kim offered. They rose, and stepped into the next hall. There was something odd about this one. Down the center ran a long, narrow catwalk. To either side, electrical wire ran.

"The wire is at least, 230,000 watts ladies." Came the mystery voice.

"Just great." Bonnie snorted. Kim chuckled.

"We do this kind of balancing thing all the time, just relax and move." Kim grinned, and stepped out on to the walkway. Bonnie followed after a moment. Halfway down the line, the lights went out. "What the?" Kim snapped.

"This isn't good." Bonnie replied.

"Hands and knees?" Kim suggested.

"Never thought I'd say it, but yes." Bonnie replied.

At the end of the catwalk, the lights came back on, and they moved into the next room, just to get away from that hall. The rush was what betrayed them. Kim stepped on a floor panel she'd normally have seen, and the floor in the center of the room fell away, into a pit of lava below. Bonnie couldn't stop in time, and slammed into Kim. They both went over the side.

---

"I told you they'd fail." Said the first voice.

"And so close. Only one room remaining." Came the second voice.

---

"What is that?" Connie asked as Ron produced Rufus from his pocket.

"Naked Mole Rat, name's Rufus." Ron grinned.

"Hi." Rufus commented, after yawning and stretching. They were kneeling beside the air vent Lonnie had found. It was small, but large enough for Rufus to descend.

"Rufus, buddy, here's what we need, go down the air vents, and see if you can find a larger corridor and some doors so we can get in to rescue Kim. Failing that, find Kim. Got it?" Ron asked. Rufus nodded, and dove down the vent shaft.

"Can he do it?" Connie asked. Ron grinned.

"Haven't found anything he can't just yet." He laughed. "You don't seem very worried about Bonnie." He commented. She sighed.

"I am, to be honest, I really am, but as confident as you seem, that this, Kim wouldn't let anything happen to her, I don't..." She trailed off, unsure how to voice it.

"Don't feel a need to let Lonnie know it?" Ron asked.

"I guess, yeah." She glanced around, as if to make sure said person wasn't around. "I can see why Kim likes you." She grinned.

"What? How do you know that she?" Ron stared. Connie giggled.

"Our dear sister talks in her sleep." She laughed. "Besides, you're cute." Ron blushed.

"Who's cute?" Lonnie asked, reappearing from out of the woods. "And have you found anything yet?"

"Rufus is looking, but nothing just yet." Ron replied.

"What's a Rufus?" Lonnie asked. Aforementioned mole rat appeared out of the pipe, and she yelped. "What is that!"

"That's a Rufus." Ron grinned. "Find anything?"

"Grate." He replied sadly.

"It's alright buddy." Ron replied. "We'll find them."


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the final chapter of this one, I'll have to find an inspiration for the second one, before I can write it, sorry if this ending is a bit, disappointing, the events will continue to progress in the sequels.

---

"I'm really beginning to hate this." Bonnie commented, hanging onto the rung. Kim glared at her.

"Can we please get out of the life threatening peril, before we start another fight?" Kim asked, and stretched for the next rung. She couldn't reach it. "I need more leverage."

"I can't get down without falling." Bonnie replied.

"Then climb my leg and go up." Kim replied, planting a foot on the next rung down. Bonnie nodded, put a foot on her knee, and pushed up to reach the next rung. She ascended with ease once she reached it, and Kim followed, rolling onto the floor of the room. The pit closed as she hit the trigger again.

"I promise not to complain about you being late for practice." Bonnie commented as it slid shut. Kim glanced at her.

"Seriously?" Bonnie thought it over for a moment.

"No." She replied finally.

"Didn't think so." Kim grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I hope there aren't many more rooms to this place." Bonnie commented as she rolled over and pushed to her feet. Kim laughed, and rose as well.

"Me too." They crossed the last hall, unhindered, and slipped into the next room. There, waiting in the middle of the room, Killigan, Shego, Drakken, Monkey Fist, and the Seniors waited, standing silently, heads hanging. "What the?"

---

"Told you she was good." Came the second voice.

"Oh, shut up." The first replied.

---

The robots came to life, as they approached. The Shego robot moved forwards, while Duff, and Monkey Fist bot's swung around to flank. Kim kept watch on the Shego-bot, as well as the MF(Monkey Fist)-bot.

"I can't take them all. Can you help?" Kim asked Bonnie. Bonnie snorted.

"You aren't the only one to have taken martial arts. Shall I take golf boy?" Bonnie offered.

"Deal." Kim replied, and lunged at the Shego-bot. It twisted clear, in a move the real one could never have made, and smashed a palm up into her stomach, slamming her over on her back to the ground. She kicked out, and caught the robot in the face, making it stagger, but the MF-bot leapt it, and smashed it's palm down towards her face. She caught the hand, and found while they were faster, they weren't any stronger than the originals. She smashed a hand into his elbow, and rolled around, yanking the robot towards the Drakken and Seniors standing there.

Bonnie stared back at the Duff-bot as it pulled it's golf clubs and advanced twirling them. She dropped low, as if to sweep at it's legs, and it lowered it's clubs accordingly. It didn't predict her airborne leap, and the following smash, as she drove both heels into it's head, and then hit the ground on both hands, kicking out and smashing it in the back. He stumbled forwards. As Kim kicked the MF-bot, they slammed into each other, then exploded as they collided. The holograms surrounding them died, and there was nothing but scrap metal remaining. Bonnie leap the heap, and smashed into the side of the Shego-bot that had Kim in a head lock, sending all three tumbling to the floor. The robot whistled. The Drakken and Senior-bots slipped into motion. The Seniors headed for Bonnie, and the Drakken bot went after Kim. She kneed the Shego bot in the face, and Bonnie grabbed a leg and yanked, bracing a foot in the robot's crotch, and ripping it off. She swung the detached limb at the advancing Senior bots, as she came up. Kim ripped the robot's head off, and the hologram failed. It exploded, throwing the others, robot and human away as it did. Kim never caught more than a glimpse of shiny metal. The head melted in her hands, into a puddle of molten slag on the floor. She came to her feet, and saw Bonnie still had a hold of the remaining leg.

"Don't drop that leg, what ever you do!" She called, fending off an attack from the Drakken-bot. Bonnie laughed harshly, smashing the Junior-bot in the head with it.

"That's the last thing I intend on doing." She replied, and whipped it around into the Senior bot. Sparks flew as they smashed together, and then exploded. Bonnie kept the leg in the air, as Kim whipped around, and snapped the head clean off the robot. It clanged as it hit the floor, and so did Kim, waiting for the robot to explode. It didn't. The leg Bonnie held melted into a puddle, and she winced. "Sorry."

"No big." Kim replied. She knew there was nothing Bonnie could have done.

"Congratulations, on surviving the test. You proved yourself worthy. You were thrown in with some one, whom you do not get along, to see if you could survive, with an unwilling partner. You did, and so you will live. But beware, this test, is not alone." The Drakken bot exploded in a white flash.

---

"Right, ready Rufus?" Ron asked. Rufus had planted explosive around the grate, and Ron blew it off. He was about to dive down the pipe again. A flash of white light appeared beside them, as it had when Kim and Bonnie vanished. They reappeared, wearing mission clothes, and both looking like they'd been through hell. A second flash of light deposited the clothes they were wearing before hand, in two small, labeled boxes. "KP!" Ron leapt up and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tight. She coughed at him, and he let go.

"Hello Bonnie, did you have a nice night?" Connie asked with a smile.

"Connie? Lonnie, how did you get here?" Bonnie asked, wide eyed.

"Ron led us here to help save you." Lonnie replied. "Mind telling us what you were doing down there, while we were up here worried sick?"

"Not at all." Bonnie replied, a tear in her eye. They related the two stories. Kim couldn't help but laugh at the description Ron gave of the car ride. "So, you guys were really having fun huh? Guess we had to do all the hard work." She grinned.

"Guess so." Kim grinned, and then snapped her fingers. "Ron, give me the Kimmunicator, I've got talk to Wade." He tossedit to her from his pocket, and she snatched it out of the air. It was on before she had it around to face her.

"What Ron?" Wade asked, still typing, then he looked up. "Kim, you're alright. What happened?" She related the story again. " Bonnie saved you? I'm amazed."

"Me too, who owns this place?" She asked, waving. He rapped on the keyboard, and then stared.

"No one, it's a federal park." Wade replied. "I'm scared of what that means, that some one could hide somthing like that. Send the Kimmunicator down the air vent.

"What vent?" Bonnie asked. Ron, and her sisters whipped around, to find it was gone. Rufus snorted.

"Tried." He replied, indicating he'd tried to tell them.

"Sorry bud, guess we weren't paying attention." Ron apologised. "How about some Nacho's in recompense?"

"Okay." He replied, grinning. "Kim how about you? Nachos?"

"How about a salad." Kim replied.

"Cool. Ladies?" He asked, indicating both Bonnie, and her sisters.

"A meal sounds excellent." Came the response.

"Somedays, it's good to be the sidekick." He smiled to himself.


End file.
